Apocalipsis
by Sayuki.Uchiha.Vongola
Summary: Una guerra. Dos razas. ¿Cómo el fin del mundo llegó sin que nos dieramos cuenta? - Es-esto no puede estar pasando... -... Zero... ¡Zero! ¡Kaname-sempai! - Hasta la vista purasangre... Yaoi.


Hola de nuevo…!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEEANLO: **Para los que leyeron Accanto a te in eterno… bueno el prólogo les informo que borré la historia, pero –esta vez para los que les gustaron- no se desesperen la seguiré después de esta, sin embargo la idea principal de la historia antes mencionada fue colocada en esta, veran me di cuenta de algo y me dije mejor lo pongo yaoi, les pido paciencia este será mi primer yaoi, que por cierto ira un tanto lento.

Bien basta de charlas y empezemos.

Ah si se me olvidaba, le dedico este primer fic (yaoi) a las autoras "apos y Angel Atenea" no se si en esta página se llamen así pero bueno.

"_Pensamientos" _

—Diálogo—

**Recuerdos y si acaso sueños. **

**Q**uizás un poco de Ooc (obviamente no soy experta) y a los nombres como Yuki que necesitan una rayita arriba los escribire como suena Yuuki.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es de Matsuri Hino.

Ubicado en la primera temporada del anime.

* * *

Apocalipsis

Prólogo.

Una figura viajaba a través de un bosque. Sólo la luna llena evitaba que la oscuridad reinara en aquel tétrico lugar.

Poco a poco los pasos de la persona iban cada vez más lentos. Cuando al fin se detuvo, se encontraba al frente de una casa un poco descuidada, pero claramente se podía notar que su color era blanco; únicamente tenía una puerta, sin ventanas ni otro adorno cubriéndola.

El misterioso personaje observó la residencia unos segundos, antes de retirarse la capucha que cubría su rostro y parte de su cabello. Al quitársela enseguida apareció un rostro femenino de unos veintitantos de años, de tez canela y ojos negros como su cabello.

Tanteó en su ropa, buscando la llave para entrar.

Abrió la puerta y entró con sigilo. Cerró la entrada en un suave "clic", para luego mover el interruptor de luz, prendiendo la única, pequeña e intermitente luz de la "sala", que solamente tenía una solitaria puerta. Sin hacer esperar al tiempo, caminó hacia ella y bajó las escaleras que le seguían.

Sus pies al tocar el piso de cerámica, apareció un hombre mayor de canoso cabello, ojos grises y una bata blanca que cubría su oscura ropa.

—Airi-sama al fin llegó. Tengo algo importante que decirle — dijo el hombre, casi con emoción.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa de diversión, sospechando a lo que se refería.

—Sorpréndeme…

El sujeto asintió, comenzando con la caminata en el angosto pasillo, con la joven atrás siguiéndolo.

Poco tiempo después el corredor terminó; el frente de ellos un ascensor –muy parecido a una jaula- se encontraba. El hombre pulsó un botón abriéndolo, y luego adentrarse en él. Pulsó otro botón para empezar la bajada.

Durante el trayecto la mujer mantenía esa sonrisa de diversión, y aumentó aún más viendo que las paredes que rodeaban el camino del ascensor se perdieron a mitad del viaje, dejando ver el gran galpón hecho por ella.

Al llegar, rápidamente dos personas se acercaron a ellos haciendo una reverencia a la joven.

Ella sólo asintió ante el hecho, y le dio a uno de los hombres la capa que utilizaba hace un momento y el otro le entregó una bata, mostrando la también negra ropa de ella. Los dos hombres se retiraron con otra reverencia para seguir con sus trabajos.

—Y ¿Bien, Kuro? — lo que sonó como una pregunta era la manera de sacarlo de su silencio.

El señor se espabiló e inició su andar de nuevo, alejándose de las personas que había.

Cuando caminaban se notaban rejas en el suelo, de las cuales se escuchaban gruñidos muy parecidos a los de un animal salvaje, y al pasar al lado garras emergían de ellas.

—Vaya, parece que están más emocionados que de costumbre — comentó con cinismo Airi, notando a cada paso que daba ojos observándole y gruñidos por doquier, sin darle absolutamente nada de importancia.

—Bueno, Airi-sama, es que uno de los nuestros tuvo un accidente, sangrando; ya están más calmados, pero cuando sucedió aullaron como frenéticos — explicó el señor, sin tampoco darle importancia a esas criaturas, que estaban tan cerca de ellos.

Kuro se detuvo en una puerta, donde terminaba el pequeño sendero al lado de las jaulas del piso.

La entrada era de metal; al lado había un pequeño sistema de seguridad con una ranura y teclas con números. Kuro de un bolsillo de su bata sacó una tarjeta pasándola por la abertura, para luego apretar los botones. Segundos después la puerta se movió haciendo un sonido como si algo a presión se hubiera abierto.

Cuando la automática entrada se detuvo, los dos entraron.

—Airi-sama, lo logró — fue todo lo que pudo susurrar el hombre viendo al final de la habitación.

La mencionada miró al mismo lugar que Kuro con orgullo.

Ahí un joven rubio se hallaba de rodillas, con cadenas apresándolo en la pared, junto con varios cables conectados a diferentes maquinas a su alrededor, sin embargo no sólo eso lo detenía, un sello en la pared impedía cualquier movimiento.

—Mire, su ritmo cardíaco está normal — el hombre señaló la maquina a su derecha que emitía un pequeño "bip" de vez en vez. —Y la sangre está completamente junta, como si fuera una. — volvió a susurrar el hombre con emoción.

La mujer sonrió orgullosa: — Eso significa… — animó a continuar.

—Experimentación completa — siguió con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—De acuerdo, comiencen con… — el fuerte sonido de una alarma llenó el lugar. — ¿¡Qué mier…! —

La alarma sonaba con fuerza, escuchándose en todo el galpón, dando a entender que algo malo estaba pasando.

— ¡Airi-sama, se liberaron! — gritó con miedo una joven en la puerta.

Airi tensa miró al chico del muro, seguí igual: cabeza gacha, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

— ¿¡Quienes! — interrogó con desespero, mirando los ojos negros de la mujer.

— ¡Los…! — la joven calló al ver como una mano ensangrentada le atravesaba el abdomen; cayó al suelo muerta sin contemplar la frase.

Los dos presentes se quedaron horrorizados al ver caer a la mujer. Aunque, Airi subió poco a poco la mirada; escuchando los gritos de terror y súplicas afuera. Al subir su visión lo único que pudo ver fue una sonrisa maligna con dos grandes colmillos, antes de sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho y morir en el acto.

Al poco tiempo Kuro se le unió…

La puerta metálica se fue cerrando paulatinamente camuflando el chirrido, con los ensordecedores alaridos, lamentos, aullidos y el horrible sonido de miembros rasgándose.

En el bosque el viento soplaba, llevándose a las hojas; oscuro estaba, la luna fue cubierta por las negras nubes, oscureciendo por completo el sitio.

* * *

O.o de acuerdo a que fue un poco sangrienta y quizás un poco terrorífica la última parte. Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque fue sólo el prólogo, les digo que la idea en si es buena que yo lo haga bien es otra cosa xDD

Ok spero que me dejen al menos un review para ver como va!

Ah! también si tengo errores no duden en decírmelos!

Bueh los veo luego

Sayooo!


End file.
